Valentine's Day War
by anonymous10
Summary: the second poem/story in my "Holiday Havoc" series (A midsummerngith's Nightmare is the first one), Dr Seuss styled poetry, all about Valentine's and it's commercial ploy.


The Valentine's Day War  
By Sherlyn Hii  
Many nights ago, we would often lament,  
That Valentine's didn't stay, it came and it went.  
But don't be alarmed, and don't lose all your joy,  
Because you see, Valentine's a commercial ploy!  
It's no joke, I swear through and through,  
That Valentine's Day, never was true,  
But that's just fine; we don't need that day at all,  
To tell people we care, we can just give them a call,  
But down more importantly, where we found it was a lie,  
We owe it all to Halloween and their continuous try,  
Valentine's and Halloween, were the oddest pair for sure,  
In fact, the two worlds had once started a war,  
I remember it well, set yesteryear it be  
Say hello to Jack II and the trick-or-treaters three.  
It was February in a Halloween place,  
The Halloween kids were having a race,  
"I win" shouted Lock as he crossed the finish line,  
"That's no fair you cheat" sulked Shock with a whine,  
But poor Barrel, was never a good runner at all,  
In bedroom, open field, kitchen or hall,  
He ran passed the finish line, and into the forest  
Poor Barrel became the poor of the poorest  
I say because, instead of shouting "Weee!'"  
Poor, poor Barrel ran straight into a tree!  
He slid of its branches and fell onto the floor  
Then running after him, came the rest of the four.  
"Are you okay?" asked Jack II with distress,  
Barrel nodded, but he'd caused quite a mess!  
"Oh no!" yelled a mysterious 'who'  
"This door is a mess, what can we all do?"  
The who was discovered, he was dressed all in pink,  
He was wept at the wreck, as his heart began to sink,  
The four stared at each other, then at him in a bit of alarm  
But they apologized "forgive us, we at no cost meant you harm"  
He suddenly stopped crying when he saw he wasn't alone  
"Oh! Happy Valentine's!" he said in a happier tone.  
All except Mr. Who was confused by this word  
To the Halloweenies, it was completely absurd  
"What does it mean?" they asked one another  
Jack II's head shook "perhaps we'll go ask my brother"  
Mr. Who looked back at them in a bit of surprise  
If you don't know Valentines, let me open your eyes.  
Mr. Who took them through the door-less gateway,  
And took them to a place, far, far away.  
"Behold!" he shouted whilst showing the foreground,  
All four where amazed, and didn't make a sound.  
"It's so.bright" said Barrel with a small trace of fear,  
"I think it's pretty!" said Jack II with a cheer,  
"I don't like it" said Lock and Shock in unison  
Jack didn't listen; he stared at a heart shaped lamington.  
"What is this place?" he said quite impressed  
Mr. Who got annoyed feeling slightly oppressed  
"Are you stupid?' he said as grouchy as before  
"This is Valentinestown, where you can let your heart soar!"  
"Let your heart soar?" said Barrel still in a scare  
Mr. Who nodded "Yes, show people that you care"  
And now they saw it, things were starting to become clear  
To those youngsters, who liked to spread panic and fear.  
"So go back home Valentino's" said Mr. Who with no frown,  
The four laughed and said "we're Halloweenies from Halloweentown"  
Mr. Who's eyes widened and his faced looked of stun  
He squealed "Oh go away! Outsiders are no fun!"  
He pushed them back through the door that they came  
And back into Halloweentown, in the cold depressing rain.  
"How absurd and rude!" stressed Shock with a pout  
"I agree" said Jack II, "It's no fun when you're thrown out."  
After a long complain about what happened that day,  
They all went home and gave their parents a say,  
"It was so rude." complained Shock to her mother,  
"..And very bad manners" said Jack II to his brother,  
It became a huge matter, people would gossip whilst they where eating,  
The matter got so bad; Jack Skellington hosted a town meeting.  
Halloweenies, young and old were getting quite curious,  
Who these people where that made them so furious,  
Jack the Pumpkin King as well got suspicious,  
Of the land which at first seemed so very delicious,  
Sally, Jack's dearest fiancée, could no longer take the commotion,  
So she went to see for her self, whether travel land or ocean.  
She managed to stumble into the fluffy love-filled place,  
But when she did her heart began to race and pace,  
"What now?" she slowly thought again and again,  
She was interrupted when she heard the voices of two corporate men.  
Sally quickly hid behind a tree, hoping to be unseen  
She eavesdropped on them and discovered their scheme!  
"Oh Jack! It's horrible!" she cried out to her significant other,  
"Quick, call a meeting! For everyone, father and mother!"  
A big crowd gathered in the town's center hall,  
Everyone from small to large and short to tall.  
"Halloweenies of Halloweentown" cried Sally to the crowd  
"This 'thing' we call Valentine's day. Should not be allowed!  
It's all a ploy, I know it sound silly, but I swear it's no mistake  
Mr. Hallmark, the Valentine's king, is doing it for the profits he makes!"  
A gasp ran through the crowd, "do you know this for sure?"  
Sally crossed grasped her hands, "It's true, to you I assure"  
This went on for days, as the scandal of the year,  
There were talks about it over there and here,  
Finally it reached from were it started,  
Mr. Hallmark got a ring from Mrs. Brun-harmid.  
"Some terrible news" she said reading from her memoir  
"The Halloweenies have discovered our secret, and it's going too far"  
Mr. Hallmark however didn't seem the slightest bit exposed  
"I'll deal with those people that are bad you supposed."  
The Mayor found a letter on his writing desk,  
Sealed with a pink envelope, which to him was grotesque,  
He opened it wondering what it could be,  
He opened it slowly and then he did see,  
Little pink termites crawled everywhere,  
Into his bedroom onto his chair,  
Even into the Skellington's house,  
Into Zero's bowl and Jack II's pet mouse,  
Onto the legless man's wheelchair,  
And even into, Sally's pretty red hair!  
They had gone to far this time, it left an unsettled score  
Jack II softly uttered 'you know this means war"  
Jack and Jack II grasped a box with the words "English Tea"  
And inside the sneaked in a ticking clock with the label "TNT"  
The parcel was delivered with ever so much care  
And to the receiver, oh my, what a scare!  
Mr. Hallmark held the box up high as suspense filled the room  
He opened it just in time to hear the sound- KABOOM!  
And that was the end of Mr. Hallmark's evil reign  
Thanks to the Halloweenies and their hostile campaign.  
Now people can say "I love you"  
To any day they please that they do. 


End file.
